ÉL Memorias de mirai Trunks linea alterna
by Ditrolla-504
Summary: Trunks conoce un joven por medio de Gohan, un joven que como él era mitad sayayin. Se describirán algunos recuerdos que mas marcaron a Trunks de esa línea temporal. Recordando que existen muchas mas lineas de tiempos en las que pudieron pasar miles de cosas. Ese Trunks pertenece a la linea a la cual Cell robo la máquina del tiempo y cambio muchas cosas. "Él" es su secreto.


Un futuro donde mirai Trunks no esta completamente "solo". Hay otro joven sayayin como él; ambos luchan unidos por la misma causa y sin darse cuenta comienzan a nacer extraños sentimientos entre ellos.

_Advertencia_: **_Yaoi _**~ _Relacion entre chicos _.

_Nota_: _El personaje_ _**[****"Él"]**_ _es un_ _**OC**;_ _que es un personaje propio_.

**Gracias por leerme espero y te guste es mi primer fic **

**:3**

~000000000000000000000~

**_"ÉL"_**

Una tarde cálida de abril había llegado "**él**" a su vida con un escepticismo muy propio de su ser su mirada ladina de actitud pedante, había demostrado lo contrario hasta años después. "**Él**" hoy un día tranquilo de tantos que ha presenciado a lo largo de sus catorce años como residente de un mundo en conflictos, descubrió que no era el único aparte de su maestro, con la misma vida, que ayá afuera había alguien de su misma generación que luchaba contra las adversidades del mundo, contra los androides, se había sentido solo pensando que era el único niño con ese poder y martirio pensó que no tendría un amigo aparte de Gohan, que estaría..."solo". Pero apareció **él** con la misma historia su corazón palpito al sentir su fuerza enérgica, había otro como él.

Un chico casi de su edad con un año de mas de diferencia, su físico era: estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos café oscuro, cabello negro, su nariz fina, mejillas pálidas, su sonrisa siempre apagada tenia una arruga en su entrecejo el cual siempre estaba fruncido.

Gohan lo había encontrado en un bosque acampando en los prados había estado más de un año viviendo solo en la bastedad de los bosques canadiences sin interactuar con ninguna sola persona, el chico no dice mucho según lo que su maestro dijo, no había articulado una sola palabra a lo largo de los cuatro meses en que convivió con **él**, apenas el chico le dijo su nombre después de un lapso de tiempo en que su maestro encontró y entreno al nuevo guerrero el cual su historia era aun un misterio; nunca quizo hablar de su madre y hermano gemelo los cuales con seguridad murieron por culpa de los androides, Gohan le advirtió a Bulma y su hijo que no le sacaran el tema que aún no estaba listo para interactuar con los demás.

Trunks salio de la derroida Corporación Cápsula al sentir el _ki_ de su maestro y el nuevo, que seguramente era del chico del que tanto le había hablado Gohan las ultimas semanas; Gohan aterrizo en la grama seca saludando amigablemente, Trunks le correspondió el saludo, detrás de Gohan estaba **él **con una mirada llena de seriedad y hastío.

Gohan le dio una leve palmada en la espalda al chico impulsándolo hacia adelante este gruño ante el gesto del joven Son.

._¡Vamos!. No seas tímido presentate_

El chico amplió mas su gesto amargo de muy mala gana suspirando con molestia, Trunks estudiaba cada movimiento y gesto del chico ante la "presentación" de éste, Trunks saludo inclinándose en modo de respeto y amabilidad, el chico lo miro arqueando una ceja.

._¡No esperes que haga lo mismo!_

Soltó con reluctancia con una mano en su cintura, Trunks sonrió nervioso volviendo a su postura actual...

Era un recuerdo un tanto gracioso ya que **él **desde el primer día en que se conocieron lo odio al grado de despreciarlo y ahora, **él** yacía dormido desnudó abrazando su espalda en aquella noche de invierno. Rió en lo oscuro sus cabellos ahora azules seguían húmedos adheridos en su frente, fue una noche llena de amor y pasión esa pasión que lo caracterizaba recordando cuando declaro su amor a **él**...

Rompió su sueño de golpe un niño de quince años que había tenido otra pesadilla aterradora, otro sueño con los androides.

._"_Solo era un sueño_"_

Trunks suspiro, se levanto de su cama sintiendo la necesidad de tomar agua. Camino entre los pasillos oscuros era una noche tormentosa con relámpagos y truenos, dio un leve brinco sorprendido por los estruendos, pero el susto por el rayo se le fue rápido al escuchar un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones del pasillo al fondo; sin más corrió hasta llegar hay. Era la habitación de **él**, abrió la puerta de golpe, el chico de cabellos negros gritaba boca arriba se encontraba rígido engajando sus dedos en las sabanas apretándolas con fuerza Trunks se le acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza como queriendo consolarlo.

._¡Por favor despierta solo es una pesadilla!_

El chico gritaba con voz desgarradora mientras lágrimas salía de sus ojos que se mantenían serrados con fuerza.

._¡MAMÁ NO ME DEJES por favor...! ¡BRUNS NOOOO hermanito no!_

Trunks sintió su corazón estrujarse y sus lágrimas salieron solas su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte gritándole.

._¡Ya paso por favor despierta sólo es una maldita pesadilla!_

**Él** abrió sus ojos humedecidos se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el techo tragando saliva sintiendo como sus lágrimas frías bajaban por sus mejillas, parpadeando, suspiro sin quitar su mirada del techo. Trunks aún lo abrazaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de **él**, escuchando como su latir acelerado se calmaba, el pelilila estaba consiente de que **él **ya había despertado, esperaba que en cualquier momento lo mandara a volar sacándolo a patadas de su habitación gritarle insultos en un idioma que no manejaba por completo...y espero...espero...pero nada.

**Él**, el chico de cabellos negros y pecas en sus mejillas no pensaba. Miraba al vacío en un punto fijo en la nada en el oscuro techo iluminado por los leves relámpagos, sólo sentía, sentía ese extraño sentimiento que antes no había sentido pero, que se asemejaba a la calidez...a la paz. Era un abrazo que calentó su frío cuerpo y su frío corazón, un abrazo que irradiaba ternura y..."amor". ¿Qué era eso?. Miro lentamente hacia abajo en su pecho, su barbilla acaricio los cabellos lilas, Trunks escucho un leve gemido que lo alerto un poco; decidió levantarse pero ese sentimiento otra vez lo envolvió se sentía también ese contacto tan cálido de repente sintió que era rodeado, abrió sus ojos sorprendido no pudo evitar que su curiosidad lo influyera a mirar su cara, sus ojos azules de Trunks se sintieron envolver por aquellos ojos que había jurado que era negros, pero acaba de comprobar que no es así. "Sus ojos son café oscuro".

._Yo...lo siento no fue mi intención molestrate...si quieres me, voy_

._¡NO!_

Se quedo callado, **él** lo miro con una expresión neutra la mirada del pelilila se inquieto un poco.

._¿Por qué?_

Hablo **él.**

Esa pregunta rodeo la mente de Trunks. **Él **seguía mirándolo igual, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

._¿Porqué, qué?_

Respondio con otra pregunta Trunks.

._¿Porqué siempre me salvas a pesar de que te trato peor que a un perro?_

Trunks sonrió levemente era la primera vez que **él** se ablandaba abiertamente.

._Tú...ya lo sabes_

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja, Trunks tirito temiendo que la paciencia del chico se agotará.

._Me refiero, a a...que te lo dije el otro día_

._No lo recuerdo...pero me gustaría que me lo repitieras Brief..._

**Él** lo abrazo más pegándolo a su pecho, el pelilila sin entender ¿por qué? de ese gesto; le dio mas confianza, y se decidió a hablar con el corazón.

._Creo que...te amo_

Soltó esas palabras casi quedándose sin aire como si en esa frase se fue todo el espíritu de su alma, en cambio **él** sintió su pecho arder ante aquella declaración. Trunks dio un leve brinco cuando de repente en un rápido movimiento se encontraba bajo el chico de ojos café oscuro. **Él **se puso sobre Trunks que respiraba su mismo aliento, lo tomo de las muñecas mirándolo a los ojos interperrito en su azul cielo, no pudo evitarlo y sin mas...lo beso.

Fue un beso dulce y suave que pronto se volvió salvaje caracteristico de los sayayin. Trunks tenia sus ojos bien abiertos pero algo dentro de él, como un mandato salvaje de su ser en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas le ordeno abrir la boca sintiendo como la lengua de "su **él**" se metía peleando con su lengua sus labios eran succionados y devorados con ferocidad, su corazón latió a mil por hora, serró sus ojos respirando por la nariz cuando tenia segundo de tregua; esa noche durmió en aquella habitación, abrazados drogados con ese nuevo vicio como un deporte besándose sin descanso. Ahora Trunks moriría por un beso de **él**.

**_Cuatro formas de sentir._**

Como un acrónimo de como pudo nacer el amor entre dos seres muy distintos uno que entregado alma entera a su lucha contra el enemigo común alentado por la obligación del deber al llevar la mitad de su sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, y **él**, movido por el dolor y la venganza tras la muerte de aquellos que mas amo en su vida. Una historia bastante complicada de como pudo haber sucedido...cómo un muchacho de corazón puro, pudo haber entregado su corazón en cuerpo y alma a, **él**, que desprecia la compañía y mira como algo absurdo las cuatro formas de amarlo y ser amado. Acaso soy poeta, se decía, **él**, pues deberías de serlo le contesto Trunks a su amante empedernido...

Víspera de otoño no sabia porque pero siempre todos sus recuerdos iniciaban con una mañana diáfana de invierno pero en este caso sucedió un veinticuatro de agosto, no sabia como es que siempre terminaban en esa situación. Había pasado tres años desde la muerte del mítico héroe "Gohan", siempre recordado con un suspiro lleno de resignación; hoy cumplía años de muerto, en la derroida corporación cápsula no estaba quien buscaba, **él,** busco y busco y nada encontró. Se impacientó ¿porqué lo buscaba?, ni **él** mismo sabía, caminaba en círculos en su habitación con una postura de pensador: mordiéndose el dedo índice encogido en su puño con su codo apoyado en su otro brazo que yacía al rededor de su pecho. Se encontraba ansioso, maldijo por lo bajo hací estuvo por quince minutos más hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrío suavemente; detuvo su atormentado andar circular. El muchacho de cabellos lilas entro dejándose ver vestido con un traje funebre color negro con una corbata de un azul oscuro, en sus ojos azules denotaban una suma tristeza porque en un día como hoy su gran amigo murió.

**Él **en cambio ni se acordaba de esta fecha, sin pensarlo se le abalanzó al pelilila abrazandolo con fuerza tomando su cara con ambas manos para besarlo con deseó mientras entre un suspiro dijo "Trunks", no le dio tiempo de hablar siguio devorando sus labios y su boca entera apretujando su cuerpo con el de Trunks que no correspondía al agresivo impulso de, **él**; pero oponía resistencia. ¿Qué era lo que al joven Brief le dolía?, quizá la insensibilidad de su amor, al no respetar aunque sea un poco su dolor ante la perdida de Gohan, ni siquiera estuvo presente en la pequeña seremonia que era para recordarlo. Pero no le dijo nada.

._¿Ahora que diablos te pasa idiota?_

Pregunto ya mas calmado **él,** Trunks lo miro a los ojos cafés con los suyos rojos, levemente irritados de retener sus penosas lágrimas. Le dedico una mirada seria con su entrecejo duramente arrugado dejando ver que estaba enojado con, **él**.

._¿Ha, ahora qué?_

Trunks le dio la espalda tomando la perilla dispuesto a irse, pero, **él**, no se lo permitió tomándolo de su cintura lanzándolo a la cama, el pelilila cayó de golpe en esta consternado ante el repentino acto de, **él**, acto que sin querer aumento mas su enojó pero trato de controlarlo.

._¿Qué diablos te pasa?, por un demonio dime porque estas tan raro, ¡No! Sabes que me hiciste esperar un buen rato aquí y en todo el día hasta ahora en la tarde llegas, yo debería estar furioso!_

._Trunks se sentó en la orilla de la vieja cama arreglando su corbata con una simulada tranquilidad diciéndole con pesadumbre hoy nuestro amigo Gohan cumple años muerto..._

**Él** miro al techo comprendiendo para luego volver a encararlo.

._¡¿Eso era todo?!_

Trunks lo miro incrédulo, como podía ser tan insensible y mal agradecido fue el mismo Gohan quien lo rescato si no fuera por el héroe mítico, **él** seguiría siendo un pusilánime escondido entre los bosques.

Tanto alboroto por algo así "el que esta muerto, simplemente esta muerto" y con tontas ceremonias no regresara jamás_

._¡Y ESO QUÉ?!_

Refuto el pelilila levantándose de golpe, se le encontraba furioso ante sus palabras pero **él**, no se quedo así.

._Aver estúpido niño mimado no creas que se me olvido que me dejaste aquí plantado esperándote por lo menos me hubieras avisado_

._¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE PIDA PERDÓN?_

**Él** arqueo una ceja, ante la voz alterada de Trunks que amenazaba en ahogarse. Lo que lo irrito. Y sin mas le dijo "Vete" señalando la salida, realmente no quería iniciar una pelea con el pelilila; pero Trunks no se estaba conforme.

Esperaba que estuvieras hay conmigo consolandome, creí que irías pero no estabas hay, te espere en la tumba de Gohan supuse que como no te gustaban las reuniones estarías hay...Genki_.

El de cabellos negros como el carbón y de ojos café oscuro como la corteza de un tronco viejo, endureció sus facciones al escuchar su nombre.

._Pues supusiste mal, en realidad no me acordaba para nada de esta fecha, solo es un día más para mi...pero si quieres puedo consolarte a mi manera ya sabes, nuestro escape de la realidad_

Le ofreció la mano Trunks le dedico una mirada melancólica llena de decepción cosa que fastidio a Genki.

._No quiero acostarme contigo esta noche, prefiero dormir solo_

**Él** giro sus ojos fastidiado. Pero puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks, pero este la aparto para luego marcharse por la puerta de caoba de aquella habitación que pertenecía ala corporación cápsula. Genki se encogio de hombros rodando sus ojos apoyando su espalda en la madera de la puerta caoba, sonrió con fastidio pensando bueno **él** dijo: "esta noche", pues sera otra...ya que resignado decidió dormir. Se acomodo en su cama insípida pero una leve comezón en todo el cuerpo le quito la tranquilidad, gruño con fastidio conocía muy bien a su cuerpo sabia a que se debían esos síntomas rayos es agosto dentro de poco tendré mi " calor anual" se volteo por enésima vez en su cama pensando y así de cariñoso que esta Trunks, mejor busco a alguien mas con quién pasarla bien, total sólo es carne...'quizá...'.

**Habia cometido un grave error...la traición**

Paso la noche con una bella joven...la culpa lo quemaba desde esa vez. Sensual baile de caderas era el cielo, su cielo. **Él** cayó a sus píes, ambos necesitaban esa noche esa atención especial; cuando todo acabo **ella** se marcho al alba...

Trunks no tuvo que adivinar lo que **él** había hecho con esa "desconocida". **Él **mismo se lo contó. Desde esa vez el pelilila perdió su confianza en él. ¿Lo perdonó?; ni él lo sabe. Quizá dolía más su ausencia que su engaño.

**Cinco meses**

Después de la pelea con Trunks, **él **se marchó. Trunks recuerda en su mente ese día en color gris, miraba a través de la ventana de vidrio empañado, tomando su amargo café observando como **él **se subía a su moto y arrancaba dejando nubes de polvo. Verlo a la lejanía perderse en la cordillera le genero un temor a la soledad. **Él** era un alma libre, su cabello negro se sacude por el viento el estruendo del motor parte la carretera. ¿Acaso escapaba de algo?. ¿Pero de qué?. Sabia que era un cobarde muy valiente.

La taza a medio tomar de café sin azúcar quedo abandonada al pie de la ventana de vidrio que se empañaba cada mañana y goteaba el rocío cada atardecer. Trunks cerro con candado esa habitación que era de **él**, su madre no le mencionaba el tema. Bulma aunque ellos pensaban que sabían ocultar bien las cosas, ella siempre sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor; oía en los pasillos a su hijo llorar lo veía en la penumbra a media noche entrar a esa habitación que era de **él**, estaban convencidos de que **él **nunca regresaría a Corporación Cápsula.

Genki había regresado a "casa", extrañaba dormir bajo la tormenta de lluvia de estrellas en la vía láctea. Levanta su mano al cielo nocturno el viento sacudió sus cabellos levemente, sintió un fuerte deseo de viajar a las estrellas.

._...debo volver_

Surco el cielo como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

Devuelta a casa...

Llego a casa. Vio la derruida corporación cápsula y hay los vio. Trunks levantaba algo pesado como unas piezas metálicas, Bulma programaba algo con su computadora. Los dos estaban afuera de la gran casa no lo notaron. O eso creía **él**.

Trunks no quiso voltear sintió una punzada en su corazón.

**Tiempo**

Pasaron grandes luchas contra los androides, pero la lucha de Genki por Trunks era aún mas notoria. Bulma los veía a media noche perderce entre los pasillos. Ya no ocultaban nada tras el incidente.

Trunks río a carcajadas junto con Genki ambos abrigados sentados en el mueble frente a la chimenea, en la corporación cápsula reinaba la calidez esa noche de invierno. Genki paro de reírse y tomo de la cintura a Trunks besándolo.

._Me sabes a chocolate_

Y comenzaron a reírse.

._Te acuerdas de esa vez qué..._.

Ese día hacia una calor terrible los jóvenes trabajan reparando motores. Trunks lleno de aceite quemado a **él**.

._Me las pagarás_

Lo subió al auto besándolo devorándolo, le dio la vuelta dejándolo boca a abajo. **Él** desabrocha el pantalón de Trunks y justo llega Bulma y los sorprende a punto del acto. Los tres pusieron cara azul, Trunks no tenia el valor de ver a su madre a los ojos. Fue Genki quién puso la cara...

._Si me acuerdo la cara de tu madre más la tuya no tenían precio_...

**Adios**

Bulma terminaba la máquina del tiempo, estaban muy emocionados.

Por fin conocerían a sus padres, aunque Genki no parecía tan emocionado por eso; su madre nunca le hablo sobre su padre que era sayayin, y Bulma decía no recordar que hubiesen mas sayayin aparte de Vegeta y Goku. Desde ese momento una duda comía viva a Bulma.

Faltaba poco para que la máquina del tiempo fuera terminada, Genki y Trunks entrenaban duramente cada día, y desplegaban sus dudas y pasión cada noche. Bulma dormía poco cada día, poco a poco le aborrecía ver a Trunks y a **él **juntos por lo que había descubierto pero se lo callaba.

._Pero eso pronto acabaría...

Estaban los tres tranquilos terminando la maquina del tiempo, cuando la radio sonó y transmitió la noticia que les cambiaría la vida, Trunks quiso ir donde los androides pero **él** se lo impidió. Genki creyó convencerlo, pero Trunks le mintió y se fue a pelear.

Y paso como en la historia Trunks fue derrotado y masacrado y justo cuando los androides lo iban a matar llega **él**, y logra salvarlo. Trunks estaba inconsciente y **él **soporto cada ataque que los androides le enviaban a Trunks y no resistió más. Cayó al suelo con un agujero en el estómago. Los androides se fueron, **él **se arrastro hacia Trunks con su respiración entrecortada. Se volteo boca arriba mirando al cielo.

._"Por fin volveré con ustedes...mamá... hermanito"_

Con su mano temblorosa saco una carta que tenia guardada en su pantalón, esa misma mañana Bulma se la dio y hasta ese momento vio lo que era. Se puso pálido sintió que su cabeza se le agrandaba y contuvo las ganas de vomitar sangré... Ahora todo tenia sentido. Quemo la carta y sin más...su alma se fue a quien sabe donde...

Trunks despertó en una camilla en la corporación cápsula, la noticia lo dejo demacrado. Todos los "recuerdos" se le vinieron a la mente de golpe, apretó sus puños y dientes las lágrimas azotaron sus mejillas la perdida de su amor lo hizo reflexionar...

En su garganta tragó el impulso de arañar la tierra y sacarlo de su tumba, su cielo era ahora gris...no solo había perdido a su gran amor sino a su hermano.

**FIN**

Perdon si encuentran algun error la app no me permitio editar el documento TTvTT


End file.
